<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Works From School by Vintage_BunB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312223">Works From School</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_BunB/pseuds/Vintage_BunB'>Vintage_BunB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Short Films), Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon &amp; Comics), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:03:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_BunB/pseuds/Vintage_BunB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poems and essays I made up for school assignments and from my imagination.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Alchemist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a poem that's actually due in a few days, but I just got done with. It had to be five stanzas of four lines for rhyming poems, or a page long for free-verse. </p><p> </p><p>It ended up being a page long anyways. Lol. Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disney’s most powerful villain in my mind<br/>
Young, tragic, clinically defined.<br/>
Wants to change, but could not hold<br/>
Darkness in his heart, beginning to mold</p><p>Encased in golden amber, his father’s sad fate<br/>
Heart slowly cracking, sinking in hate<br/>
Once a friend, now a foe, a road he chose to take<br/>
I hate to see him like this, so hopeless, beginning to break</p><p>Oh alchemist, the boy who suffers<br/>
Over time, you’ll end up tougher<br/>
These battles in your mind will end<br/>
The kingdom, you will try to defend</p><p>Your hardships, your pain<br/>
You will learn to trust again<br/>
You may think everything was all for naught,<br/>
But things will end up better, than what you thought</p><p>So, Alchemist, do not despair<br/>
For your friends will always be there<br/>
Through the tough times and the easy<br/>
Just remember, when you see blood, try not to get queasy</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wirt's Poem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was a Haiku I had to write for Creative Writing. I passed with a 100 and she posted it on the wall. Yay!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boy in the woods<br/>Cape billowing in the wind<br/>Carries the lantern</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Forgotten Rabbit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is an informative speech I had to write in Creative Writing. We had to write a two-minute (or one minute, I don't remember) speech to talk out loud in front of the class. I chose my topic to be about Oswald, because you guys know I'm a nerd who loves Disney. Plus, I'm also aspiring to be an animator in the future, so, yeah. Lol.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        If you’ve been to any Disney theme park lately, you might’ve seen a new character hopping around the parks. But actually, this character is as old as the company itself, and his story is beginning to be unraveled by animation historians all around the world.<br/>Oswald The Lucky Rabbit was a character created by Walt Disney and Ub Iwerks in 1927, a year before Mickey Mouse, the modern day icon and mascot of the brand, created in 1928. According to thedisneyhistory.com, Oswald was created for Universal and Charles Minsk, who wanted a different type of animated character instead of the cat-like ones roaming around on the silver screen at the time, like Felix the Cat (1919) and Julius the Cat (The Alice Comedies; 1923). In the short time he had his own spotlight, Oswald gained massive popularity over the crowds, starring in 27 total shorts, The first short being called Trolly Troubles (1927), according to Collider, debuting Oswald and his 420 kids (He is a bunny), and the last being Poor Papa (1928).<br/>       His story continues in the February of 1928, when Charles Minsk, Walt’s boss at the time, managed to lure away Walt’s animators into working for him over time. One day, Walt went to New York to ask him for more money for the cartoon, but Minsk had other plans. He had revealed to Walt that he had taken over most of his workers, and that he would not get more money, and instead get 20% less of what he was already getting. He had also informed him that he had lost the rights to the character that he had created. Walt had lost, and was devastated. To add insult to injury, Universal had suggested, to tie up loose ends, that Charles Minsk take over the studio. After that meeting, Walt swore never to work with anybody again, and that he would own his own characters from then on.<br/>       Oswald disappeared from the masses after being given a complete makeover by Universal in 1938. Decades later, he would resurface when Bob Iger, Disney Company’s CEO at the time, came up with a deal that would become the strangest deal in all entertainment history. According to an Oswald article on the website Colliser, at the time, Iger heard word of Al Michaels, a valuable sportscaster wanting to leave ABC, an owned company of Disney’s, for NBC, an owned company of Universal’s. It was perfect. Iger traded Al for Oswald, along with a few other assets. Oswald was finally home. The Disney company wouldn’t just leave him in the dark once again. In 2010, Oswald came back in the spotlight as the co-star of a video game called Epic Mickey, a platformer game from Junction Point Studio where you play as Mickey himself going through the world of the Wasteland, a twisted, dystopian version of the Disney parks we know and love created for all the forgotten or concept characters of the company. Oswald was also featured as a cameo character in the 2013 Mickey mouse show, including the episodes Stayin’ Cool (2013), Canned (2017), and Year of the Dog (2018), as well as making a brief appearance in the theatrical short Get A Horse (2013). There’s rumored to even be a Disney + exclusive cartoon for the character in the works.<br/>        From his perspective, this rabbit has a right to be jealous of the famous mouse we all know today. Let’s just take a moment to think about the possibility where Walt never lost the rights to Oswald’s character. How different would the company, and in extension, the world, be if he was able to stick around? One thing’s for sure, this lucky rabbit is one important bunny.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>